the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for Shadow Lockjaw? Main= Lockjaw is a character and animatronic in The Return to Freddy's 2 3 and 4.He is an earlier version of Puppet and BB and the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3 and possibly TRTF 4 = Story = He started to work as an animatronic in Fredbear's Pizza.Some time after, in Fredbear's Family Diner he was scrapped and left in the basement along with Kitty fazcat,Puppet and Sugar.During his staying in Fredbear's Family Diner a child died inside him after trying to hide from its shadow version inside him resulting in the kid soul possessing him. He also appears in minigames "Save me" and "He's been here for whole time"! revealing another child death inside him but it is unknow if the kid shown here is the same one as the one in night 8 minigame Behavior In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw doesn't become active in any specific night and can be active since the first night. He isn't hostile to the player and the only thing he does is create hallucinations that can distract the player, which could result in another animatronic entering the office and attacking the player, resulting in a game over with the player stuffed inside a empty Freddy Fazbear suit. In The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw will become active at night 2 along with Bonnie and unlike the second game he can cause real damage to the player. He as other animatronics will wander around "Fazbear's Fantasy Land". the only way to stop his progress towards the office is to close the camera's doors once he is spot in camera, once he has reached the office hall there is no way to lure him off and the only way to avoid his attack is to not look at cameras and wait until 6 am. When Lockjaw enters your office he'll jumpscare you and it will result in a game over. = Trivia = * Rarely, when the players starts the game some images will pop up showing Lockjaw taking out his face, revealing that there's a human inside him. *He's really dangerous when he close to The Office, so in early nights if he appears in the hallway outside the office at 5 am it is recommended to the player don't look at the cameras as that could make him move inside the office and kill the player,ending the night and resulting in a game over. *He is one of the three animatronics to have a shadow counterpart, being the others Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. **There are possibilities that Shadow Lockjaw and him doesn't have any connetion but appearence as he can be seen glitching the TRtF2 animatronics before the kid inside Lockjaw was murdered. ***Actually, Shadow Lockjaw is indirectly responsible of the night 8 minigame *It is unknow the quantity of childrens that died inside him as a kid can be see dying inside him in two different minigames. **In any case there's the possiblity that both games represent the death of the same kid in different perspectives. *In rare occasions when game starts he can jumpscare the player resulting in an "instant death". **This also happends in The Return to Freddy's 2 but with the difference that he can't kill the player. *BFPfilms the game creator had several nightmares about him while creating the third game. *BFPfilms has confirmed that he had plans to create Lockjaw since the first game. *If lockjaw is in the office the player should not look left as it triggers his jumpscare it makes it hard to tell if a animatronic is in the left hall. *Lockjaw sometimes plays a piano in game. This is possible to reference his smarter Al. |-|Gallery= 1390.png 1389.png 1382.png 1030.png @-@.jpg Die.jpg The return to freddy s 3 png by thesitcixd-d8r2oqi.png Youvecreatedme.jpg Lockjawonunknowncam.jpg 1178.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1180.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1182.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1183.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1185.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1187.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1188.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. Lockjawpng.jpg|Lockjaw from the extra menu ?atdoor.jpg|Lockjaw before entering the office , in TRTF4 Lockjawoutsideoffice.jpg Category:Old characters Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:Animatronics Category:Males